


Collared Dragon

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knowledge of being owned is one thing. Actually feeling the leather around his throat is an entirely different thrill.</p><p>Mini-sequel to Kiss of the Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pairing the Character Challenge - Drabble Competition; paired character: Draco.

She takes his hand the morning of his birthday, leading him out of the otherwise deserted kitchen. His father was called to a Death Eater meeting last night and has yet to return, unlike Bellatrix. She was always the first one home, calling for him the instant she came through the door.

Except today she hadn't called out.

She had searched for him and now she was opening the door to his room, dragging him forward before sitting him on the edge of the bed. Her hands slid up his arms as she straddled his body, ripping the fabric of his shirt to shreds with her fingers before whispering a single word beneath her breath, " _Accio_."

With her hands now positioned behind his neck he didn't see the object she summoned come to her. Rather he felt the leather slipping around his throat, her fingers working the clasp in front.

"I got a present for you, my pet. Do you like it?" She gives a yank on the clasp that sends his heart racing in his chest.

Draco glances down to the leather collar around his throat, feeling his skin warm at the sight. "I love it, auntie."


End file.
